1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed, generally, to communication systems used by underwater divers, and to a fully integrated system for a communication system and the related masks, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many communications systems and many masks known in the art. Such masks and systems are used in a variety of hostile or at least, inhospitable, environments. While not limited thereto, one such environment is encountered underwater during diving operations. These "dives" can be for pleasure or for commercial reasons.
Typically, divers are underwater for substantial lengths of time. In many diving activities, it is necessary and/or desirable for one or more divers to be able to communicate with each other intelligently.
Many underwater communication systems have been developed. However, these systems tend to be awkward to wear and/or difficult to use. That is, separate masks are required as face masks (primarily eyes and nose) and as mouth masks (primarily for the mouth). These separate masks are, typically, utilized to support the receiver portion of the communications system (adjacent the user's ear) and the transmitter or microphone portion of the system (adjacent the user's mouth). These separate masks are suppported by separate support straps or the like. Also, the prior art describes the transceiver (transmitter and receiver) electronics package which is worn on the tank or waist and requires additional cables to connect the microphone (transmitter), earphone (receiver) and push-to-talk switch.